The Hayden Princess's Secrets
by chezzybabe
Summary: Rory is living with secrets whenshe discovers the truth about Logan she transfers schools and runs into an old friend, but who is chris and why will this stop the sparks? AU TRORY
1. Never Again

_A/N: hey guys this is my new story, for all those who read my others i havent forgotten about them or given up on them ive just been really sick and trying to catch up all the work ive missed from school. since i'm going away(yay more work to catch up) for a few weeks i decided to upload chapter one and two of this story and see what sort of reaction it receives. hope you enjoy- xxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe_

_DISCLAIMER: dont own gilmore girls or the songs in this fic sorri_

* * *

**Never Again!**

* * *

_I hope the ring you gave to her  
turns her finger green  
_

I read the marriage anouncement of Logan Huntzburger and his bimbo, Summer. I stood up and walked into 'our room'. I calmly packed all my clothes and jewlery. Next I made my way into the bathroom and removed all traces that I had ever been there from it.

_I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me  
_

I made my way from the bathroom out to the living room. Thankfully there were still boxes around from where I hadn't thrown them out yet. I packed everything that was mine, all my cds, board games, dvds and some of his too in a big box or 4 and sealed it up. I moved it towards the door and began taking my stuff from the kitchen.

_I would never wish bad things  
but I don't wish you well  
_

I 'dropped' a few of his precious plates in the process of cleaning out the kitchen. Then I moved to the bookshelves. His precious first editions in sight.

_Could you tell  
by the flames that burned your __words?  
_

I carefully took all of my books out and packed them with the most care into boxes which I then labeled. If a few of his precious book managed to get in to how was I meant to tell the difference? If a few of them accidently got ripped in the process was it really my fault?

_I never read your letter  
'cause I knew what you'd say  
_

I cut the article and photo out of the newspaper. I walked to the wall and took a photoframe that held a picture of me and him in it. I took the photo out and ripped it in half before putting the anoucement in there. I hung it back on the wall and then proceded to rip the paper up into millions of tiny pieces.

_Give me that Sunday school answer  
tryin' make it all okay  
_

I walked into the bed room and packed up my desk in the corner. Before I pulled out my phone and called the one person I could count on at this point.

"Hey kiddo whats up?"

"Do you think you could use your Hayden pulling power and get me an imediant transfer to Harvard dad?"

"I can try; will you need a dorm too?"

"Yes I will see if I can start there for the semester that starts in a week please dad"

"What happened kiddo?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when I get out there"

"Ok I'll get right on calling people"

"Thanks dad, I'll call mum"

"Have fun with that"

"One more thing dad"

"What is it?"

"Can you get a removel company to get my stuff and can I stay with you for a while?"

"Sure I'll call the school first, and then the removel company, I'll get you out of there by the end of the day"

"Thanks dad"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Positive, I'll talk to you later alright"

"Ok bye kiddo" I heard him say before I hung up the phone.

_Does it hurt  
to know I'll never be there?  
_

I calmly walked around and packed up the rest of my stuff that was strewn about.

_Bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
_

I then took all my favourite pitcutes and swapped them with the photos he didn't like of me or us.

_It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
_

I grabbed my keys and walked out of the apartment on a mission.

_I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
_

I walked out of the complex with my head held high and made my way to the student store.

_And don't say  
you simply lost your way  
_

I bought lots of permant markers, paints, glue and glitter before I decided to go to the library.

_She may believe you  
but I never will  
never again_

I jumped on the computer and made a few large posters with choice words written on them. I printed them and explained to the libarian that they were for a psycritry project.

_If she really knows the truth  
she deserves you  
_

I walked over and using his card got 12 coffee's in thermo's. I smlied and then paid some hot guys to help me take them back to Logan's whore house.

_A trophy wife Oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
_

I talked to the boys and explained to them what happened. They decided to help me rid my self of him, by helping 'pack' up his apartment. They insisted on not accepting money from me, but when I told them whose money it was they readily accepted it.

After paying the wonderful boys for their help I called mum. I explained what had happened to her and got some tips on payback. I took a minute and I thought about how happy his father would be, estatic at the choice in his son's wife. He will be the typical society bastard. He will screw around on her, she will screw around on him, only after they make a male heir to carry on the name to ensure it is really a Huntzburger, and only put on a happy face for company.

_But when your day comes  
and he's through with you  
and he'll be through with you  
_

I traced the choice words onto the walls and let my artictic side out. I added swils of colour and shapes making the words blend in effortlessly.

_You'll die together, but alone  
_

I took a break and lied down on 'our bed'. I felt under my pillow and found a card from Logan under it. I shook my head and got an evil smile on my face.

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You__ couldn't say it right to my face_

I quickly ran out and down to the post office on campus and grabbed a really nice card. I paid for it with the black card of his that he insisted I use so I didn't have to use mine.

_Give me that Sunday sch__ool answer  
repent yourself away  
_

I filled it out in the post office and sealed it like I do all my notes to him, with a kiss on the join.

_Does it hurt  
to know I'll never be there?  
_

I sped back to his apartment and decided to call dad and check in with what was happening.

_Bet__ it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
it was you  
_

I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed in dad's home office number.

_Who__ chose to end it like you did  
_

Gigi picked up like I knew she would and I got her to ask the questions to dad and she relayed the answers.

_I was the last to know  
you knew  
_

All I had to do was wait for the removel company who were due to arrive within 10 minutes.

_Exactly__ what you would do  
And don't say  
_

I smirked as I thought of all I could do within those 10 minutes or at least what I could start to do.

_You__ simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
but I never will  
never again  
_

I wrote a quick note no Finn and taped it on the bottom of the last bottle Logan would go to when he discovered the truth. I marked all of his other bottles and begun mixing food colouring and water looking for the exact right shades.

_Never again will I hear you  
never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
_

I tipped all his alchohol down the kitchen sink.

_Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!  
_

I then filled them back up to the exzact spot and put them back perfectly.

_Does it hurt  
to know I'll never be there  
_

I let the removal guys in and told them what was mine. I told them that it doesn't matter if they accidently break anything other than my stuff in the apartment they wouldn't get anything less then what they were expecting. I told them to tell me what they break as long as it isnt mine and depending on what it was I'd pay them for doing it.

_Bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
_

I told the guys where to take the stuff and that all expenses were on me, knowing that dad wouldn't mind.

_It was you  
who chose to end it like you did  
_

I then went into my handbag and grabbed the bright read lipstick I had in there from the party I was dragged to by Logan the day before.

_I was the last to know  
you knew  
_

I then walked into the bathroom and wrote little things on each of the shower tiled. Telling him exzactly what I felt, how much he had hurt me, that I was leaving and never wanted to hear from him again.

_Exactly__ what you would do  
and don't say  
you simply lost your way  
_

I smiled as I drew hearts and stars and flowers all dripping with blood in all the other free tiles, then with more permanat markers on the walls, roof, floors, windows, mirrors, doors and furniture. I thought about how he could just wash the lipstick off the tiles and went over it in apint and permanant markers then finally over it with a sealant.

_They may believe you  
but I never will  
_

I then decided to get his siscors and have fun with his clothing.

_I never will  
I never will  
never again__!_

After playing with his clothes I left my keys on the tabled and erased his name and number from my phone.

I erased Logan Huntzburger from my life. I smiled and skipped over to the pub so I could see and talk to the two decent boys and all the girls, knowing that they would be there by now.

"Reporter girl, aren't you here a little early? For you I mean?" Collin slurred.

"Guys can I talk to you all for a minute at once and can you all please listen, what I'm going to say is important" I said making them all gather around the table.

"No interruptions or I promise I will make this worse. I found out about Logan's little slut on the side, Summer Roberts, maybe you've heard of her?

I don't want your excuses or anything, I knew her at Chilton and she is still the same slut she was then I would put all the money I'm worth on it. I've moved out of Logan's and am leaving Yale, you guys have been great friends and I'll talk to you all soon.

If Logan isn't angry when he gets here then tell him to go to his apartment and he will be soon. Guy I will call you later tonight when I get to where I'm going" I said before turning to leave.

"If you don't comeback for a visit I will hunt you down and drag you back by your thumbs" Finn called.

"I'll be at the next event; I would only transfer to one of the 3 schools it accepts students from the grandparents wouldn't have it any other way" I smiled before

I slipped out of the pub, wiping the tears away and drove to the car park that was closest to the Yale daily news.

I told the news to Paris and said goodbye to the people who were there. I sent an email around that went to all the staff except Logan explaining that I would talk to them soon and see them at one of the rival games.

I hugged Paris one last time and gave her dad address and number before I left Yale, for good. I drove to the closest shopping center and went in and bought a whole new wardrobe.

Before I stocked up on the long drive essentials and drove to dads. I collapsed on my bed as soon as I got there not even bothering to take my shoes off. I crawled under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the sound of my sister jumping on my bed.

"Gigi, I love you but get off and get me coffee" I whined.

"Okay!" was her peppy reply. The days were filled with fun and random activities from going on walks throughout the city, to sitting in bookstores reading. And I soon found myself moving in the last of my stuff to my dorm room.

I sat patiently in the common room and waited the arrival of my dorm mate. I watched as a pretty girl with long brown almost black hair.

She walked in and opened her door direction the boys that followed where to put things. I sat watching her waiting for her to notice that I was there.

After about half an hour I got bored and went to the kitchen part and made myself coffee. I drank it quickly and then made some more.

"Hey, did you know that there is a strange girl in your kitchen?" a tall boy with messy dark brown hair said staring me up and down.

"Who the hell are you calling strange?" I asked not wanting to take this shit from somebody I don't know after all that had happened in recent times.

"Unless there is somebody else in there, then you" he said taking a few steps closer to me making him about 2 inches away.

"Oi Mark, leave her alone" a female voice called.

"Hi I'm Aubrey Sims; I am guessing you're the transfer student from Yale. Ignore this tool, its just Mark, he doesn't know what he is on about sometimes and doesn't know when to shut his mouth" she said shaking my hand.

"I'm Rory Gilmore, actually Lorelai Leigh Gilmore but my mother is also called Lorelai so everyone calls me Rory" I smiled.

I was about to ask where the newspaper was stationed at, as I could only vaguely remember from before Yale when my phone went off.

"I left my heart to the sappers round Khe Sanh  
And my soul was sold with my cigarettes to the blackmarket man  
Ive had the Vietnam cold turkey  
From the ocean to the Silver City  
And its only other vets could understand" came blaring from my pocket.

I smiled and answered it in the usual way.

"About the long forgotten dockside guarantees  
How there were no V-day heroes in 1973  
How we sailed into Sydney Harbour  
Saw an old friend but couldnt kiss her  
She was lined, and I was home to the lucky land" I sang into the phone ignoring the strange looks I was getting from the rooms ocupents.

"And she was like so many more from that time on  
Their lives were all so empty, till they found their chosen one  
And their legs were often open  
But their minds were always closed  
And their hearts were held in fast suburban chains  
And the legal pads were yellow, hours long, paypacket lean  
And the telex writers clattered where the gunships once had been  
But the car parks made me jumpy  
And I never stopped the dreams  
Or the growing need for speed and novacaine

So I worked across the country end to end  
Tried to find a place to settle down, where my mixed up life could mend  
Held a job on an oil-rig  
Flying choppers when I could  
But the nightlife nearly drove me round the bend

And Ive travelled round the world from year to year  
And each one found me aimless, one more year the more for wear  
And Ive been back to South East Asia  
But the answer sure aint there  
But Im drifting north, to check things out again

You know the last plane out of Sydneys almost gone  
Only seven flying hours, and Ill be landing in Hong Kong  
There aint nothing like the kisses  
From a jaded Chinese princess  
Im gonna hit some Hong Kong mattress all night long

Well the last plane out of Sydneys almost gone  
Yeah the last plane out of Sydneys almost gone  
And its really got me worried  
Im goin nowhere and Im in a hurry  
And the last plane out of Sydneys almost gone" we harmonized for the rest of the song. I stared laughing and took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"So what's up boy why are you calling me?"

"Just wanted to make sure you got settled right a proper"

"And the real reason is?"

"I need you to do something for me"

"Okay what is it?"

"Find a girl names Aubrey Sims"

"Done"

"How did you do that so quickly?"

"She is my room mate?"

"Okay now pass her the phone"

"Hey Aubrey, Finn wants to talk to you seems important" I said passing her the phone.

"Hello?"

…..

"Oh hey Aussie"

…

"Yes she is"

….

"Okay and the point to this call is?"

……

"Ah that"

……

"I will"

…….

"Wasn't TJ meant to make the calls and arrangements?"

……

"I know but you know how hard it is to get in there"

………

"I know it would be better if we knew who the hell she is"

…………

"That too"

………

"Its fine, I'll do it"

……..

"Alright Aussie, I'll give her back, say hi to the boys and the girls for me" she said before handing me the phone.

"Do I even want to know?"

"LDB stuff" was his simple reply.

"Ok so then no. listen wonderful most amazing man in the world, if this gets back to,

MAC I'll drag you here naked by your ball sack and then run you up the flag pole"

"It won't get back to Logan love"

"Good, now I need to go and see the editor so I'll talk to you later"

"Goodbye love" he said before I closed the phone on him.

"Sorry about that, he worries way too much" I said apologetically.

"Its alright, that's just how Finn is most of the time" my new room mate smiled.

"I need to get to the newspaper, the editor is expecting me, can one of you take me, and I don't know how to get there" I said flashing my bambi eyes a little.

"Sure, Mark here is heading over there now; he is part of the paper too. Leave now, have fun, thanks to TJ I have to make a lot of phone calls" she said pushing us out the door.

"Sure I'll take her, no problem" Mark yelled into my now closed door. I smirked at his antics and held back a giggle.

"Are you going to yell at the door more or can we go?" I asked wanting to hurry up and get there.

"Oh sorry, let's go" he said smiling sheepishly. We talked a little about our lives on the way to the paper. Keeping to light topics like travel, friends and life ambitions. We walked in the paper and I was thrown back at how similar and yet completely different it was from the Yale daily news.

_A/N: hope you enjoied, keep reading, the next chapter is already up xxxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe_


	2. Does This Look Familar to You?

_A/N: enjoy- xxxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe_

_DISCLAMIER:dont own - sorri_

Does This Look Familar to You?

There were desks lined along the walls each with a student, a computer and large pile of messy papers strewn about. I smiled and walked up to the editor's desk. We began talking before a pretty blonde girl walked up and interrupted us.

"Sorry Michael, but you wanted to see me or something I really can't read your hand writing. What do you want?" she asked.

"Ah yes Amy, this is Rory Gilmore, she is a transfer student from Yale, she will be starting here today and I need somebody to show her around"

"No Michael, I'm not showing her around, the last four people you got me to show around were flakes, plus I'm meant to be doing something today with some friends"

_Nice to know I have a say in this._

"You do this for me and you'll have this weekend off"

"I wont be here anyway you know I'm busy, even if you don't give it to me I will just not turn up, and I wont send my article in, we will let LLG3 from the Yale Daily News beat us out again" she threatened.

"She won't beat you out from the Yale Daily News, she is here now" I said smiling.

"WHAT!" Michael yelled turning to me.

"I'm LLG3, they are my initials"

"I thought your name was Rory?" Amy said confused.

"Yes it is, but it's not my full name. I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third. My mother named me after herself, so I go by Rory as not to confuse people" I said feeling bored.

"That's why you're so familiar" Amy said with a look of realization on her face.

"Huh?"

"You went to Chilton, transferred there, you're the Lorelai Gilmore's daughter, and your grandparents live in Hartford" she said as if that explained it all.

"So?"

"That's amazing, Mike I'll take her around show her the ropes and stuff"

"Good thanks, and tell that brother of yours to get his ass in here, he needs to do some work"

"Okay" she said dragging me away.

"So here is a map, I hope you can read it, you know where you live and what classes you have and such, if we are caught apart Michael will have my head, I am going to meet up with my brother, you can come, talk on your phone the entire time or whatever, I don't care just don't bother him"

"Alright" I said confused.

This girl just had a 180 personality flip. I smiled up at her and followed her towards a small park on the campus.

We came to a stop near a group of boys who were playing soccer. I watched as they ran around and kicked at a ball.

The tall one with blonde hair caught my eye and I got a feeling that I knew him. I was about to ask Amy which one was her brother when my phone started blaring from my pocket.

"I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah" came out of my pocket, just like earlier I answered it in the normal way.

"I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end" I sung with my eyes closed so I couldn't see the people around me staring.

"If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite" I continued without a thought, the other person on the phone harmonized with me.

"You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground' I sung out thinking about Logan, I felt my hatred grow and let power into the words I was singing.

"If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite

/Oh whoa whoa/

/Oh whoa whoa/

/Oh whoa whoa/" I sung letting the song work its magic on me like always and calm me down.

"Well done, what are you up too?"

"You'll never guess"

"Having hot and kinky sex with some random guy?"

"No its better"

"Better than hot and kinky sex with a random?"

"Ok no, what is better than having kinky sex with a random guy, but it is just as strange as if I was"

"Ok I give, what are you doing?"

"Watching some guys play some stupid sport" I said before I heard a few calls of

'It's not stupid'

"Weird, what are you smoking?"

"Nothing, my tour guide is here waiting for her brother or boyfriend or fuck buddy or something"

"Hey I am not"

"Ah so you were paired with an idiot"

"Pretty much"

"So why did you stay with her?"

"Michael would get shitty at her"

"And you care why?"

"Your right I don't care if she gets fired from the paper"

"So you're going to leave now?"

"Yep thanks for convincing me"

"No problem sister"

"Good, how's Princeton treating you?"

"Great, is Harvard better than Yale?"

"Its looking that way, there isn't any Logan"

"Come on Rory, are you ever going to forgive him?"

"No Chris I'm not going to, he cheated on me, went behind my back and then pulled that stunt, he doesn't deserve my forgive ness so drop it, get that he is one of your best friends but leave it alone"

"Fine I'll drop it for now; I've got to go the grandparents are calling me"

"Tell them I want to speak to them and I will call them later"

"Ok I'll talk to you later"

"Yep bye"

"Goodbye sister, love you"

"Love you too" I said before hanging up and noticing the little circle that had formed around me.

"What?" I yelled causing them to take a step back.

"Settle down Rory, we were just a little curious about that phone call, you kinda yelled a little loud for parts of it"

"And your point is?"

"That maybe Mary grew up and we have to add mags to her name" the one and only Tristan Dugrey said coming into view.

"hello SOS, its just a lovely coincidence to see you here, it gives me even more reason to leave, Amy I would say nice to meet you but I really don't want to and I wouldn't mean it if I did, goodbye, and remember to tell your brother bout the paper, I'll be sure to go and talk to Michael again sometime during the day" I said before I turned and walked through the circle and away from them.

I found a library and walked around letting it calm me down from my experience with Dugrey. I wander around and find that nothing jumps out at me so I leave, and begin to wander around the campus.

I went home and decided to pack for the event that I had to head out to the next morning, I packed everything I though I could need, knowing that Steph would have what ever I didn't and that Finn would get me anything I wanted on a booze run if I asked him nicely enough or pouted.

I wrote a quick note to my room mate telling her that I was going to sleep and if she was doing anything in the room to keep it down.

I put my phone on its charger and fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke to the sound of Finn whispering all the dirty things he wanted to do to me in my ear. I inwardly smirked before I turned my head and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh god love, you're good at that"

"I know Finn" I smiled before I got up and showered and dressed. I put on light makeup that wouldn't smudge under the blindfold and let Finn carry my bag and lead me out to the car.

"Where's the blindfold?" I asked jumping in the car.

"Here it is reporter girl"

"thanks Collin" I said grabbing it and tying it around my head so that it covers my eyes.

"so who is the slut bringing to this event?"

"I get your upset but dubbing Logan 'the slut' isn't really that mature"

"I know Steph but it calms me down enough to be able to talk about him"

"Whatever works. Are there any hotties here at the rival school"

"well, there is ET, and his friends are kinda hot, and there are a few hot guys on the paper, but other than that I'm not sure, I didn't really go out guy hunting, I packed my stuff and went to sleep"

"You have no drama in your life"

"Yer I no but that's why I have you isn't it"

"Yes it is"

"If you two are done catching up, we are almost there"

"We can never be done gossiping Collin"

"Well you have to be so you can get settled, unless you plan on spending the event in the car"

"Finn we'll get out Collin" I said sweetly as I pulled mine and Steph's blindfold off. _Why does this look so familiar?_ I shook my head of the thought and climbed out of the car.

I followed Finn to my tent thing and quickly grabbed my camera from my bag. I made my way over to the Princeton tents and looked for my brother in the crowd of people.

I spotted him and ran up behind him breaking a golden Gilmore girl rule. I jumped on his back and quickly took a few pictures of the occasion.

"Get the fuck off me" he screamed.

I let go of him and slipped off his back feeling guilty.

"Who the fuck do you think you are and what right do you think you have doing that to me?"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" I shrugged.

"L" he shouted

"C" I screamed back. He picked me up and twirled me around before placing me on the ground.

"I didn't know you would be here"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The situation"

"Oh come off it Chris, you and I both know that I am over him, I don't care about him, he doesn't know about you or about dad so how much did I really love him? Not much. Plus this way I can make him jealous making him think I had a boyfriend on the side the whole time who I love with all my heart"

"Oh yer and who will that sucker be?" I looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Fine, but I get to brag about you in the bedroom to Collin and Finn and he can just happen to overhear"

"That's a deal Chris" I said hugging him.

"Hey Chris, not that I don't love this moment you two seem to be sharing but would you mind explaining?"

"Oh put a sock in it squiggles we are talking" I said over Chris's shoulder knowing that it would clue him in.

"Rory?"

"Who else would it be Ben?" I said stepping out of my brother's embrace and into my childhood friend Ben's.

"I didn't know you were part of this?"

"Well you don't attend enough events to find out" I laughed stepping away from him.

"Hello? Clue the rest of us in you three" the only other female in the group demanded.

"Oh sorry Claire, everyone this is the famous Rory Gilmore, the one person to have our dear friend Chris here wrapped around her finger"

"Hey that's not fair; you're wrapped around her finger too"

"Boys, just give it up, you're both wrapped around my finger" I said knowing that they would soon be fighting.

"Fine, whatever you want Rory"

"So know one is going to introduce the rest of the group to me?"

"Oh yer, this is Jamie, Jack, Jacob, Jarred and Tim"

"You have a thing for 'j' names then"

"Oh course, now can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure lets go, it was nice putting faces the names I've heard so much about. I'll talk to you later Ben" I said while being dragged away. Once we were safely away from the event he turned to me and dropped my hand.

"Does this look familiar to you or is it just me?"

"No Chris it looks like we are on the Hayden property"

"You think we are?"

"I know we are, maybe both of us should leave, we can't risk it getting out here" I said looking around nervously.

"it wont get out, we'll be fine as long as they don't do anything stupid and security isn't called, don't worry about it Rory, if worst comes to worst we will flee"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now let's go and start to party with the rest of them" I smiled and let him lead me back towards the group letting my worries disappear.

I reunited with the Yale group and talked with Steph and the boys before I saw Logan coming over and excused my self from the group.

I swiftly walked over the main Princeton group and snuggled myself into Ben's arms, something I only did when I was upset or frustrated.

Chris raised his eyebrow at me and nodded accepting my mouthed explanation of 'Logan'.

I joined into their convocation and was happy before I realized it. I didn't notice Logan come up behind me; all I noticed was Ben stiffen considerably.

"Ace" Logan started putting a stop to all talking within the circle and drawing everyone's attention to us.

"Go away Logan" I said without turning my head in his direction.

"You transferred to Princeton?"

"So what if I did? It's not like you care anyway"

"But I do care"

"No you don't Logan, and I don't want you near me any longer, please leave"

"Not until you talk to me"

"She asked you to leave" Ben's strong and comforting voice came.

"Stay out of it wanker" Logan said.

"Ben don't he isn't worth it he didn't matter" I said in a whisper to Ben.

"Are you sure? He is still owed an ass kicking for hurting you" he whispered back.

"So Chris told you?" I said raising my voice to its normal level and stepping away from Ben.

"Yes he did"

"I can't believe you told Ben, Chris what were you thinking?" I said turning suddenly to face my brother.

"I did what I though was best for you"

"Whats best for me?" I laughed.

"Ace" he said in a pleading voice.

"Get fucked Logan, I'm sure your and that whore will be happy together, I made myself clear that I didn't ever want to speak to you again" I said without turning around. I brought my hands up to my head and took a deep breath.

"Chris when you are done acting like your five, come and find me" I said walking away from the group and back to my tent.

I got onto my bed and collapsed into a deep sleep. I awoke to somebody shaking me gently.

"Who ever you are you better have coffee or I will kill you for waking me up at this ungodly hour without it" I grumbled as I sat up and opened my eyes. I held my hand out for the coffee and smiled at its speedy delivery.

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yes Chris you are" I said as I held my hand out for more coffee.

"Nope, for more you need to get up and dressed" he laughed as he left my tent.

"Meanie" I yelled after him knowing it was pointless anyway.

I dragged myself off my bed and got dressed in a pair of dark blue flare jeans and a black shoe string singlet top. I tie my hair up into a ponytail and applied some light makeup. I left my tent and walked over to my brother.

He was talking to Ben and had his back to me, I motioned for Ben to stay silent and I crept up on my brother.

I jabbed him hard in ribs and ducked under his arms to appear as if by magic between him and Ben.

"How did you? Wait I don't want to know" he said handing me a thermo of coffee.

"Thanks" I said before taking a drink.

"You took this didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Did anybody see you?"

"No, I was like a spy"

"Good cause if we get busted it will be all your fault"

"We wont relax Rory"

"Fine"

"Hey Rory"

"Hey Ben"

"Guess what our favourite friend here did?"

"What?"

"He told some choice people about your bedroom antics"

"He did, did he?"

"That he did, I mean I know that your kinky but with you own b-" I clamped my hand over Ben's mouth before he could say anything that could ruin life for me and Chris.

"Mhmsmag."

"What?" I said removing my hand from his mouth.

"I said sorry I forgot"

"It's alright" I finished my coffee and left the boys in search of more. I found my way to Finn's tent and went straight in.

"Finn where is you coffee stash?" I yelled in his ears. He jumped and screamed. I burst into laughter as he swore at me under his breath and got up in search of coffee.

"Your evil kitten" he said handing me some coffee.

"I love you too Finn" I said leaving his tent. I walked back to my tent and used my portable coffee machine to make myself some of the nectar of gods. I drank the whole pot it made before I braved leaving the safety of my tent.

"Come on love this way to the first activity" Finn said grabbing my hand and dragging me along. We arrived at the large lake at the back of the large Hayden estate that Chris and I had spent many summer days swimming in. I looked around for Chris and shot him a look which he replied with a shrugged.

"Go to the change room with the pink and purple and blue stripes and get changed into your bikini, Steph has it in there" Finn said pointing the direction of the change rooms. I smiled at him and walked towards Steph. I opened the door to the change room and walked in quickly.

"Steph, what bikini did you bring in here for me?" I asked as I walked further into the 'change room' which in reality was as big as my bedroom at my mother's house.

"I picked the black one that has the silver accents and your tiniest pair of board shorts" she said handing me the items she had just told me about. I smiled and changed into my swimmers with incredible speed.

"How long are you going to take?" Steph asked fixing up her red bikini top.

"I'm done" I said modeling the bikini for her.

"You look hot, i was right in buying it for you, Chris will love you in it" she said nodding in approval.

"_Or hate me in it and demand I go and put something __decent__ on"_ I thought to myself. I smiled as we grabbed our towels and left the change room with them wrapped securely around our bodies.

"So who is Chris's hot friend that Logan saw you cuddling into last night after you left us?"

"Ben?"

"Yes Ben"

"I wouldn't call him hot"

"You're right he is sexy but not as sexy as Chris. How did you manage to have him and Logan at the same time?"

"What the boys don't know can't hurt them"

"That's true if they knew half the things we get up to when their not around we'd be in so much trouble"

"Oi baby girl" my brother's distinct voice rang out from the water.

"What?"

"Are you coming in or what?"

"You heard the question Steph are we going in or what?"

"I'm not sure"

"I'll introduce you to Ben"

"We'll be right there Chris" Steph yelled getting up from the pool chairs we had sat on. I rolled my eyes at her before I stood up.

I turned away from the water and took off my towel. I heard a few whistles and cat calls and prayed that they were for any body else but me.

I sighed and grabbed Steph's arm and dragged her down to the dock.

"What are you waiting for meerkat dive in already" Ben yelled out from the middle of the lake.

"Shut up squiggles I'll dive in when I'm ready" I yelled back getting peoples attention.

"Chicken"

"Benjamin Charles Grant shut your mouth right now, I am not a chicken" I yelled before I dived perfectly into the familiar lake, I swam under water right up to him and pulled him under before I resurfaced.

"I want you to change Rory"

"It's not going to happen Christopher" I said in a hushed tone. He looked around and smiled at me before he pulled me under water. I came up and hit Ben's well defined chest. "Oww" I said indignantly.

"I do believe that you were meant to do something"

"Sorry Steph I forgot. Ben this is Steph shop-a-holic extraordinaire and Steph this is Ben aka snuggles" I said before I started swimming laps of the lake, letting it work its magic to make all my troubles evaporate away from me.

I swam length after length, stoke after stroke until it was like I was one with the water. I lost track of all time and my surroundings. I stopped at the dock and pulled myself out of the water.

"How long was I swimming this time?" I asked as I put my arms around Chris's waist from behind.

"A few hours" he said like it was no big deal, which it wasn't, compared to what I have done in that lake in the past.

"I'm going to go get dried and dressed then I'll come back to talk to you" I said before I got up on my toes and kissed his cheek.

I walked over to the pool chair that held my towel and quickly dried myself off.

I draped my towel over my shoulder and walked towards my change room. I didn't bother getting out of my bikini and just slipped my top and jeans over the top of it. I packed up the rest of my things and left the change room in search of Chris.

I found him and smiled as I watched him tell a story, most likely of one of our adventures when we were younger.

He looked amazed and happy as he regaled a group of people with the details of something that probably scared the crap out of his when it happened. I felt my smile reach up into my eyes and walked over to him.

I slipped my arms around his waist from behind and he stopped his story suddenly.

"Hey, I didn't see you come back" he said suddenly turning around to face me.

"I noticed I don't even think you realized that I my arms around you"

"I didn't"

"So what heroic story are you regaling them with?"

"The summer in Europe with Emily, after our first year of college"

"Please don't bring up what happened with the poodles"

"I wasn't going to but now"

"Don't you dare"

"Well since you put it that way"

"Hey kitten will you let him finish the story or do you want me to keep the crowd entertained?"

"He'll finish it Finn, I wouldn't wish you on anybody" I said smirking. Chris pulled me against him and turned back to the group. I sent a small smile and wave to Finn and Collin who were among the small crowd.

I leaned against Chris and listened to him finish the story, with only small interjections here and there.

"Love how do you know this story?" Finn said coming up after the story had finished and the rest of the group had walked off.

"I was there duh"

"You didn't tell us about that"

"I didn't know you then"

"Okay"

"All better now?"

"Yep"

"So Collin why are you here?"

"Finn dragged me over"

"And you couldn't resist his eyes?"

"Nope, not a chance" Finn replied for Collin.

"Not a chance for what?" a girls voice said as she joined the group. I flicked my eyes over to her and recognized her at once, Summer Roberts.

"Summer"

"And you are?"

"Are you serious?"

"Am I meant to know you"

"Chris I think she is serious"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Collin, Finn do you believe this?"

"Believe what Rore?"

"That Summer doesn't know who I am"

"I don't"

"Neither do I Finn"

"As in the chick and the ET"

"Yep her Chris"

"What the hell are you talking about"

"Hi summer, let me introduce you to Chilton's (_or just Tristan's_ under his breath) Mary"

"Seriously?"

I nodded my head.

"No your not"

"Really, how can I prove it"

"Ok, Chilton's Mary went to a party that something big happened at, name the party, what happened, and who was involved"

"it was Louise's party, so it was at her house, there was French alcohol and drinks, Lane hooked up with Henry there, you and Tristan had a huge fight after he caught you with Austin in a bed room, then you went somewhere and he went to the piano room and was playing, then I ran into him there and some stuff happened and I left the party crying. Anything else?"

"You don't look like a Mary anymore, Tristan finally nail you?"

"No, but your fiancée has" I said smirking.

"Like he'd touch you with a ten foot pole"

"Who are you talking to babe?"

"Speak of the devil and he arrives" I said under my breath. I felt Chris's grip on me tighten as he went into protective brother mode, even though he was the younger of the two of us.

I smiled at it and watched as Logan looked to Finn and Collin and then to me and Chris, I watched as his eyes grew wide then narrowed, I saw the jealously pass through them followed by the anger before they turned back to emotionless.

"Hey Chris how are you man?"

"Oh you know, not bad, better that I'm close to this little girl right here again" he said indicating me, I could almost see his Hayden smirk.

"Am I invisible?" Summer asked demanding attention.

"No baby your not" he made me want to gag.

"Then introduce me to your friends"

"Yes darling" there was that vomiting sensation again.

"This is Finn Rothschild, Collin McCrea and Chris Beckinhimer" he said pointing to the boys each in turn.

"Its good to know I'm invisible though" I muttered turning my head away.

"Nice to meet you all, so where are you and Finn from?"

"Australia, we are escaping the Aussies over here though"

"But you don't have much of an accent"

"That's because I have been here since I was two, where Finn here was sent out what 6 years ago?"

"That's right mate"

"Oh okay"

"And still with the invisible girl act" I muttered.

"Hello Logan" I said deciding to be the bigger person.

"Ac- I mean Lorelai"

"Lorelai why does that sound familiar?" the ditz wondered.

"Is she serious?"

"Didn't we just go through this?"

"I know your Mary but Lorelai? Logan is she-"

"Summer shut the fuck up" Chris spoke up for everybody.

"Chris, I know you are my best friend since like diapers but don't talk to my fiancée like that"

"Why not?"

"She deserves more respect than that"

"No she doesn't, I went to school with the slut she acts the same now as when she was all over Tristan and Austin" I added.

"Just like you are now"

"What!" four voices yelled at once.

"How long after we were over did it take you to get with my best friend, who might I add I introduced you to?"

"You didn't introduce them" Finn added.

"Yes I did"

"No you really didn't Logan, if you listened to me when we went to that party you would have known that"

"Bull shit, how long Rory?"

"Since before dean at Chilton"

"What!"

"What part don't you understand?"

"So what you were cheating on me that whole time?"

"You mean like you were with summer and the others? No I wasn't, we didn't have sex than"

"I never cheated on you"

"That's bull shit Logan, and you know it, that's why I left the way I did"

"What way you did?"

"Have you been to 'our' apartment since your engagement was announced?"

"No, why?"

"No reason, baby can we go I need to get something before we eat" I said stepping out of Chris's embrace.

"Sure babe lets go" he said grabbing my hand.

"Later guys" he said as we started to walk.

"Thanks Chris"

"It's alright, now I thought you said nothing happened with ET"

"Nothing did happen with ET"

"You promise?"

"Yes Chris I promise nothing happened between me and the king of your rival high school"

"Good"

"You're an idiot" I said letting go of his hand and running away.

He crash tackled me to the ground just in front of a group of people who turned to see what the fuss was about.

"Get off me Christopher" I yelled causing him to jump off me straight away. I got up and brushed myself off.

"She will be hearing about this"

"I doubt it"

"Hey Chris, LLG3" a weird voice said from the group.

"Hello tour guide" I smiled.

"Amy, it's good to see you" Chris said giving her a hug.

"Explain"

"Rory, baby, you remember north oaks right, Amy is from north oaks"

"Yer too good to go to Chilton with her brother" Tristan's voice came from a different part of the group.

"Maybe that's because you're a total player Tristan" Amy argued back.

"You were Rory's tour guide?"

"Yes"

"Rory you got it wrong on the phone"

"No you did, I just went along with what you said" I said crossing my arms.

"Wind will freeze you like that Mary" Tristan said moving closer to Amy.

"Oh my god"

"Chris no"

"Rory is Mary? Oh my god"

"Chris no"

"Oh my god"

"Mary?" Amy asked confused.

"Don't you remember Tristan's Mary?"

"For the last time I am not nor have I ever been anybodies Mary!" I yelled.

I turned on my heel and walked off, _this isn't my day, and I need to calm down_. I walked back to the lake and swam a few quick laps before getting out and walking back to where everybody was gathered for lunch.

"Attention everyone" a random guy said standing up on the table.

"We are all here for one reason only, to PARTY! But before we do, I would like to thank the Harvard sector for organizing this weekend" he said and a round of applause and a few cheers.

"Thank you" somebody yelled out which stopped the noise coming from the crowd. A strange feeling came over me, something was going to happen, I got up as high as I could and looked around. I saw a few fast movements out of the corners of my eyes before I heard it.

"Everybody freeze you are surrounded" a voice echoed making everybody so silent that a pin could drop.

**

* * *

**

_quotes of the chapter_

* * *

**And every bite i gave you left a mark**

**Tiny vessels oozed into your neck**

**And formed the bruises**

**That you said you didn't want to fade**

**She enters his circle surrounded by smoke It begins with a kiss fire flares with passion released **

**So one last touch and then you'll go And we'll pretend that it meant something so much more But it was vile, and it was cheap**

I can't find the words to tell you how I'm feeling and how much pain i am in and if i could would you really listen??

An apple a day keeps the doctor away if the doctor is cute screw the fruit

* * *

_A/N: ill update as soon as i possibly can- xxxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe_


	3. The Truth Comes Out

_A/N:hey guys, due to response, this story has had my attention recently, but i will update my others soonish, im just having trouble writting, plus with me being sick my immune system is down so everything is being thrown at me which basicly means im evern sicker. im working on a challange fic atm as well its kinda alright, i need you to do me a favour i want suggestions for who should save her?? xxxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe_

_DISCLAMIER: I own nadda_

* * *

**_the truth comes out_**

* * *

"every body freeze" the voice repeated making my blood turn to ice

"Every body freeze" the voice repeated making my blood turn to ice. I recognized the voice and I know that Chris did too.

He made his way deeper into the crowd that was now arguing back with the highly trained x-military security guards, yelling out obscenities, throwing drinks at them, and even trying to pick fights with them.

The security guards were standing there and taking it but were getting angry. I could hear Finn's drunken rambling at somebody and pushed my way towards him, knowing that if anyone took it too far it would be Finn.

I was pushed to the edge a little way away from him and let out an involuntary squeak at the sight of Finn yelling at the head of security Nathaniel, who me and Chris had known for ages and called Nate.

I took a few deep breathes before I ran and tackled Nate to the ground.

"Rory!" I heard a few people scream at me.

"Freeze" I heard a large amount of people say. I looked up and saw that all eyes were on me and that I had around 12 guns pointed at me.

I grabbed the small gun that I always had strapped to my body and took it out really quickly. I pointed at the back of Nate's head and stood up slowly.

"Shoot me and Nate will die" I said deadly serious.

"How do you know my name" Nate said getting up slowly.

"Think about it Nate, how many people call you that, there is grandpa, grandmother, dad, mum, me and of course your close friends" he turned slowly and had the biggest smile on his face.

"Lower your guns, she won't shoot"

"Are you sure?" a young guy in the group argued.

"Yes now do as I say" he ordered.

"Nate, never underestimate me" I said aiming straight at his chest. I lined up and let of a shot jerking the gun up over his shoulder a fraction of a second before the bullet left it.

"I thought she wouldn't shoot" the voice from earlier said confused.

"She wouldn't hit me"

"I should have though, just to shut you up"

"Just get over here and give me a hug" he said smiling, which was a rare occurrence for him. I smiled brightly at him before I gave him a big hug.

He picked me up and twirled me around before lifting me high about him. I screamed when my arm slipped out of his grip and sent me hurtling towards the ground.

"RORY!" I heard my brother scream frightened. I closed my eyes and braced for an impact that never happened. I was caught by a pair of strong arms an inch from the ground. I watched as a few pairs of feet approached me.

I felt my self be pulled up into the embrace of somebody.

"Rory are you alright?" my brother asked. I nodded trying to catch my breath and slow down my heart beat.

"Thanks man, sorry about before"

"It's alright" the voice behind me vibrated.

"Rory, reporter girl, Rore, honey, darling, babe"

"Stop with the pet names Collin" I managed to get out, barley able to breathe.

"Are you alright?" I nodded yes and closed my eyes.

"Thanks DuGrey, maybe your not as bad as Amy and Rore made out" at the mention of Tristan I spun around on my heel and saw Tristan DuGrey with his arms loosely around me.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Well we wouldn't want to hurt that gorgeous face of your now would we?" he smirked. I step back out of his hold. My eyes went wide and I quickly looked around for an escape route.

"As touching as this whole thing has been you are all still under arrest for trespassing" the voice that argued with Nate said.

"No we aren't"

"Yes you are, none of you have any member of the Hayden family's permission to be here"

"See that's where you're wrong"

"Rory are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive Chris; it has to come out some time right?"

"Whose permission do you personally have to be here?"

"I don't need permission"

"And why not?"

"Because I am Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third, I am the Hayden heir. Is that enough to be here or do I need to call my grandfather and grandmother and ask why a member of their security company doesn't know who I am" I heard gasps go through the crowd and hushed mummers break out.

"Prove it"

"Nate, where is your wallet" I asked putting my hand out towards him. He placed his wallet in my hand and caught my eye with a smile.

"This is a card that holds the codes to the estate and all the major details of the family on it. It says Straub, Francine, Christopher Hayden my father, my mothers number and my number on it. Ben, my phone is on my bed go and get it for me, my tent is between Collins and Finn's.

When he gets back use your personal phone that grandpa gave to you and hit speed dial 5 or dial the number on this card. Alright or you could just ask Natey boy here about me" I said trying to remember to control my breathing.

"You're probably just one of his many"

"Here you go sweetie" a panting Ben said missing the jab this new guy just sent me.

"Guess what, change of plan, I'm going to call my grandfather" I said dialing the number and turning it onto loud speaker without looking.

"Hey grandpa"

"Hey Rory, is everything alright?"

"No not really"

"What's wrong?"

"Well I was just insulted by one of the security guards"

"What security guards?" "

Yours"

"Which one?"

"I'm not sure I haven't seen him before"

"Oh so one of the new guys"

"Yes grandpa one of the new guys who doesn't believe that I am your granddaughter and said that I was one of Nate's many"

"HE SAID WHAT?!"

"That I have slept with Nate"

"WHAT"

"He implied that I did inappropriate things with the head of security"

"I'll kill him"

"There's more"

"How much more?"

"About 300 people worth more"

"Lorelai Leigh"

"It was the only way that I could think of to get them not to shoot me and apparently you didn't talk to daddy who knew we were coming"

"Anything else?"

"They know who I am"

"What do you mean?"

"They know that I am the Hayden heir"

"How?"

"I told them and your on loudspeaker"

"Fine, main house tomorrow night though"

"Deal"

"Is Nate listening?"

"Yes sir" Nate called.

"Send the idiot to my office now"

"Right away sir"

"Wait before you do, he needs to apologize to Rory"

"I'm so sorry Miss Rory"

"So you should be"

"Alright get to my office now boy"

"Yes sir"

"Don't be too hard on him"

"Have fun Rory"

"Bye grandpa" I said shutting off my phone. I turned to face the group.

"What?" I yelled before taking a few steps over to Nate.

Logan was white as a ghost, Collin's eyes were as big as saucers and Finn was on the ground laughing.

Chris walked back up to me and hit me on the back of the head before going and hitting Nate on the back of the head.

"Chris, man it's been a while"

"That it has Nate, how was the end of military school" their convocation went on from there. I took a deep breath before getting up on the table that somebody had been on earlier.

"Oi" I yelled hoping to get there attention, without realizing I already had it.

"you are all part of the life and death brigade, as part of your membership you must carry the secret of the brigade, you never name who is in it, you only find out the important details, it is part of the oath to never reveal anything that may cause damage to the brigade, my relatives were the founders of the life and death brigade, the Hayden's, Gilmore's, and a few other selected family's started this, it was their means of escape for the life they felt trapped in.

It's our means of escape as well. I have just saved all of you from being arrested; now I am going to ask you to do something that some of you will not like. I'm going to ask you to not tell the press about who I am, because if you were in my shoes you wouldn't want that to happen either, now I don't want to remind you that as a direct descendant of not only one but two of the 4 founders I have the power to ensure that you are stripped of your position as a member of the life and death brigade and that your family can not become members for at least 3 generations,

Now I really wouldn't want to do that but if I feel like I have no other choice I do believe that I can convince Logan, Collin, Tristan and Amy to back me up with this and evict you from the club,

if they don't, then I will venture down other options, my grandfather is a judge and does have shares in Hayden law firm, my father has shares in that company as well, as the heir I have controlling shares, I am positive that the law suit will be lengthy and costly and you will lose,

on the other hand I could go and talk to my Gilmore grandparents and find out about your insurance since I know that almost all of your families are insured through them and find some small loophole which will allow them to pull it, or I could take another option by combining my grandparents, and my personal company and ruin you for life, we wouldn't want that now would we?

Now I want you to be as loud as possible for the rest of the weekend, consume as much alcohol as possible and have as much fun as possible while we are here, if anyone has questions, I'll either be with the ever popular Finn, my girls Steph and Rosemary or with the main Princeton group" I said getting off the table and walking to the security guards who had now all moved to Nate.

"Rory, why did you do that?"

"Nate it is an event, if you try to stop them they will do it anyway, let them have fun, plus now you have a reason to keep an eye on us and join in the fun"

"Fine but at some point we are going to the waterfall and talking seriously about what this all means because it will get out now one way or another and you will need a body guard"

"I know this Nate, but we have to have a little faith in them"

"You have too much faith in people. You only see the good, which isn't always right" he said before Finn came up to us.

"Did you see there faces? That was priceless" he laughed.

"Good to see that you've sobered up a little Finn"

"You too Nate"

"How was Andover?"

"Not bad, could have been worse, that's where I met the two idiots"

"I thought you met them at the one after Andover?"

"No kitten, I met Steph there after she was kicked out of the all girls school with you"

"Oh yer I remember that now" I said remembering what had got me kicked out of Melba girls school with Steph. I rubbed my left wrist without thinking about it. Steph ran over to me and had a smile the size of Canada on her face.

"Yes Steph?" I asked knowing that it would be about shopping or clothes.

"Can I borrow you top?"

"Sure just get it from my bag" I said knowing she would do it even if I said no. Collin walked up as Steph walked off.

"Rory, why was Finn on the ground laughing his head off when you told people who you are?"

"Probably from the looks on your faces"

"What looks?"

"the look on Logan's face that scream 'I did what daddy told me to and it backfired big time maybe I should break off my engagement and take her back' and the look on your face that scream 'oh my god she has more money than me Logan and Finn combined' it was funny, I hope somebody took a picture"

Finn seemed to regain some composure from something that Chris had said and nodded to me, telling me that he took a picture from blackmailing purposes. I fought the urge to do a happy dance. Collin seemed to process what I told him quickly.

"Then why was Finn on the ground laughing and not making the faces?" "Finn knew" my simple answer confused him greatly.

"Finn knew? You trusted him but not me or Steph or Logan, who you were supposedly in love with"

"That's not fair, Finn knew well before I met you and so did Steph. I never said that I was in love with Logan, I said I _COULD_ fall for him but I never said that I was in love with him"

"Finn and Steph knew? You're digging your self into a deeper hole" "

Finn has known since I was 2 and Steph knew since we went to Melba girl's school together when we were little, she is like my sister"

"Then why did you say to me and Finn that you didn't know us then and that's why we didn't know that story?"

"because something happened, it sent me away from dad, it changed completely, I went to stars hollow high for a while then on to Chilton, after the incident Lorelai Hayden commonly known as Rory or Leigh dropped off the face of the earth, my friends who knew were like family and were sworn to secrecy, they couldn't tell anyone anything or they would have been deported, so when I turned up at Yale instead of Harvard they had to pretend that they didn't know me and we went from there" I told him on the verge of tears.

I knew he would probe and poke until I told him everything but I couldn't, I couldn't tell him why I left living with dad most of the time, I couldn't tell him why I spent 2 months in an Italian boarding school, I couldn't tell him that I was scared beyond all belief that it would happen again,

I couldn't tell him that my world got shattered and that I was scared to wake up in the morning, so I did the first thing I could think of, I turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could away from the group. I sat down on a rock when I felt like

I could no longer run. I brought my knees up to my chest and started to remember everything that I had fought so long to repress.

_Flash back_

I was sitting on my bed reading the ringing of the phone pulled me from my fantasy world, breathing hard I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked still trying to get my composure.

"Hey Rory, its Sam"

"Oh hey Sam, how are you?"

"I'm fine, listen I wanted to ask you something"

"And you need my permission to ask?"

"No, I was just warning you that I was going to ask something, and I was giving you the chance to hang up on me" he explained making me nervous.

"Alright then, ask away" I said pushing my nerves aside. "

Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party with me tonight. I mean I know you don't usually go to parties but I thought it would be fun and that it would give me a chance to give you your birthday present"

"But my birthday isn't for a month, why give it to me now?"

"I am going on a family trip in two weeks and I want to make sure that you get my gift now before I go away and before we have to go on the class trip, I know it wouldn't be as special as it would if I gave it to you tonight"

"Alright, just hold on while I ask my dad" I said putting the phone down on my bed. I calmly walked out of the door closing it behind me before I broke into a run towards dads study.

I slowed myself down to a walk so he wouldn't know that I had run through the house to talk to him. I knocked on the door and let myself in at his approval.

"Daddy, Sam invited me to a party tonight, am I allowed going with him?" I asked my eyes pleading him to say yes.

He sighed a familiar sigh and I knew I had won.

"Sure sweetie but be back by 10 and call me if you need me" he said giving in. I ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, daddy" I said before leaving his study and walking till I thought he couldn't hear me any longer before I broke out into a run. I reached my room in record time and open the door and calmly walked in.

"Sam?" I questioned making sure he was still on the phone.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me"

"No it's just a rather long walk to where my dad is"

"So, are you coming with me tonight?"

"Yes"

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Alright"

"I'll see you then Rory"

"Yep, bye Sam"

"And Rory"

"Yes"

"The party has a black theme"

"Thanks"

"No problem, so I'll see you then?"

"Defiantly" I said before I hung up the phone.

I put it back in its cradle before I lay down on my bed and squealed. I'm going on a date, I'm going on a date, I'm going on a date with a guy I really like in….. 3 HOURS! How am I meant to get ready in that time? I calmed down enough to think and came up with the perfect solution. Mum. I picked up the phone and hit speed dial 2 right after dad's mobile.

"Hello lore-" mum started before I cut her off.

"Mum I need help"

"Slow down sweetie, what with?"

"I was asked on a date by this really cute guy and I don't have anything to wear!"

"On where are you going?"

"To this party"

"Is there a theme"

"Yes"

"Well how can I help you if I don't know what it is?"

"Oh sorry it's a black themed party"

"Alright then, I can work with this, do you still have that black skirt with the pleat things?"

"yes, well grab that and your back singlet top with the white sparkly writing that says angel, grab your black jacket with the fake fur and you cute little black kitten heels and your good to go"

"Thanks mum"

"Oh and get rose to do your hair and make up after you get out of the shower"

"Thanks mum you're the best"

"Its fine kid, knock him dead"

"Bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and walked down to the kitchen where rose was.

Rose was like a big sister to me, she was my baby sitter when I was little and when an accident claimed the lives of her parents she came to live with us as she was like our family anyway.

I smiled up and she and she put her sandwich down.

"Yes Rory?"

"I have a date tonight and mum to me to ask you if you would please do my hair and make up for it"

"Alright, what time to you have to be ready"

"7"

"its quarter to 5 now so hurry up and get back upstairs, grab your outfit and lay it on the bed for me to work out what to do with you. If you aren't in the shower in 15 minutes I'll know you've gotten lost"

"Very funny rose"

"What are you waiting for, go on" she said before I ran out of the room. I ran almost all the way to my room before dad caught me.

"Rory, slow down, we don't need you falling and hurting your self again"

"One time, that was one time and I was 4!" I said before walking off in a huff. I made it to my room and quickly got my outfit out and placed it on my bed before I took my robe and underwear into my adjoining bathroom and had my shower.

I quickly got out and dressed into my underwear before wrapping my robe around me. I walked into my room to find that rose had set it up like a mini salon.

There were hair products and make up every where. I sighed knowing that this was going to take a while. Rose pulled and prodded me, she poked and pushed me, she covered me in all this junk then poked, prodded, pulled and pushed me more. We had almost finished when the doorbell rang.

"Crap he is early" rose said putting the last clip in place.

"No he isn't he is right on time" I said glancing at the clock which now said 7 on the dot.

"Every body knows that you always show up at least 5 minutes late when picking a girl up. You put your shoes on; I'll rescue him from Christopher"

"Alright, thanks for everything rose"

"Its alright have fun tonight" she said leaving.

I smiled and put on my shoes, before taking a deep breath and leaving my room. I smile as I walk down the main stairs and see him; he is wearing black jeans and a black top with some surf brand on it.

"Alright, nice to meet you young man, remember home by 10" dad said, I fought the urge to roll my eyes, instead I simply nodded.

"Bye dad, bye rose, I'll see you when I get home" I sad before we walked out of the front door. I let out a sigh of relief as we got into the car his brother was driving.

We talked a little about school and meaningless stuff like that on the way to the party. We entered and it felt like everybody knew exactly where they need to be and exactly what they needed to be doing but me.

I brushed it off; I was a Gilmore Hayden after all, the top of the social standings and the graceful party girl. We made our way onto the makeshift dance floor and I noticed that we were the only ones in black. Confused I wanted to ask him about it, but logically thought that it was so he would be able to find me easier if we got separated.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sam yelled over the music after the 4th or 5th dance. I nodded and walked to the edge of the room waiting for him to find me.

"Thanks Sam" I said with a smile as he handed me a cup of punch. It had a funny taste but I drank it anyway, thinking it was just the juice in it or something.

Later I realized that the punch was spiked, probably by my date. The affects of the alcohol happened quickly to my small body, making my head spin. Soon I found myself being led up to a room by Sam.

I sat down on the bed and put my head on my hands, the music was so loud I could hear it pumping and every word that was spewing out from it clearly. I lay back and Sam started to touch me.

"Sam what are you doing?" I asked trying to sit up, but being halted by his hands.

"Shh Rory, you will love it I promise"

"Love what?" I said panic stricken as he started to do undesirable things to me. I screamed and tried to fight back but it was useless.

Once he was done he cleaned himself up and left the room like nothing happened. I sat on the bed for a while just rocking in place, hoping that it had all been some horrific nightmare.

I knew it hadn't when Sam's older brother Mike came looking for me, ready to take me home. I cleaned myself up the best I could and fixed my society smile on and left with mike.

I sat in the front passenger seat on the short journey home and only bid goodnight to mike, too afraid that Sam would see that I was scared. I walked to the door and went quickly inside.

I locked the door behind me and ran straight to my room and called my mother. The next day was spent retelling the events last night to everyone, my family, my most trusted friends, Finn and Steph, the detectives and the school principal. Statements were made charges were filled and it seemed like my living nightmare was over, at least till I went to sleep.

My dreams retold the incident over and over in new and scary ways. Before I knew it the weekend was over and I would have to face Sam at school.

The news about what happened at the party spread quickly; getting changed each time it got told. I wanted to hide out indefinitely, but instead I settled for getting away for a few months then moving to a little town I had grown to love called stars hollow and living with mum.

Arrangements were made and Finn, Steph and I left for a boarding school in Australia, after the 3 month stay I said goodbye to them as a Hayden possibly forever and I embraced my new life as Rory Gilmore.

_End of flashback._

I sat rocking my self slightly trying to calm myself from the memory. I shook myself out of the daze and decided to work out where I was. I looked around and discovered that I had no idea where I was.

Sure as children Chris and I had spent a lot of time exploring the Hayden estate, but we never got through it all. The grounds are huge and in places the forest is so thick it's almost impossible to squeeze through.

After we hit 10 and the exploring thing broke off we stuck to the places we knew and loved, like the lake and the waterfall, like the dirt bike track and the horses stables.

I tried to work out the direction I had come from but everywhere looked the same, I pulled my phone out of my pocket in a desperate hope I had signal and replaced in angrily when there was none like I feared.

I slumped down against the closest tree and closed my eyes, with ex-army guys looking out for me; I was bound to be found sooner or later, it was just a matter of waiting it out.

I did everything I could think of to pass the time. I played every game on my phone till I beat the highest score; I went through and deleted old unnecessary numbers and text messages.

I changed and customized everyone's ring tones, and pictures. I changed me screen saver and background. I changed the settings n my phone so now it vibrated first before ringing.

I ran my fingers through my hair and got al the knots out. I tried styling it in 5 or 6 different ways before trying to put it into the smoothest pony tail possible. I stretched every way I could think of, and then did some yoga. I gave up as I saw the light slowly fading.

Hoping that they would come soon, I rested back against the tree and drifted off into a fitful sleep. My dreams were plagued with scenarios of how my situation could play out, from starvation, to being eaten alive by wild animals. When I awoke I was scared.

The darkness had set in around me and intensified my fear. I brought my knees to my chest and held them there tight. I listened out for sounds. I think I hear the sounds of voices or music for a few seconds but it goes as quickly as it comes leaving me confused and wondering if it was real or just my imagination.

I jumped at every sound, whether it's the rustle of the leaves as something moves through them, or the snap of a twig. I mentally slapped myself for getting so worked up when I saw a figure rapidly approaching and heard the rapid footsteps. I grabbed a near by stick, hoping to defend myself if need be.

"Rory? Is that you?" the mysterious voice asked in a soothing tone.

"Of course it's me" I said relieved it is somebody I could more than likely trust rather than some stranger who could harm me.

"Oww" the voice let out in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I just kicked my toe. Listen my touch died around half an hour ago, I know my way back but I need you to trust me and come over to me"

"But how will I find you?"

"Simple, follow the sound of my voice" I could almost hear the smirk. I walked over to the shadow figure and jumped in his arms, relieved to be safe.

* * *

quotes of the chapter- a majority of these come from a friend of mine andrew, he is truely unique

* * *

The past has been lost to the mists of time, but the present is here for the taking. Forget our lives together and live the life you were meant to live.

It is impossible to make anything foolproof because fools are so ingenious

Relationships are complex

If you can help it dont bend to expectation

expectation simply leads to dissapointment

Always be yourself anf who your comfortable being, that doesn't mean you cant be different around different people, but always be true to yourself.

What other people think of you is irrelevant, what you think about yourself is what counts.

"people who mind dont matter, and people who matter dont mind"

ready to be yourself... who ever that might be

* * *

_A/N: so thats the end of another chapter i hope you enjoyed, so if you want a particular boy to save rory tell me if not i'll find some one, also what should this be? xxxoxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe_


End file.
